¡De a tres siempre es mejor!
by shizukanada
Summary: Conjuntos de one shot's de las parejas (chicoxchicoxchica): Narusasusaku (Naruto), 692796 (KHR), NatGrayErz (Fairy Tail), GonxKilluaxBiscuit (Hunter x Hunter) y otras parejas más que me pidan o se me ocurran (cualquier serie). (Todas separadas)


Resumen: Conjuntos de one shot's de las parejas: Narusasusaku (Naruto), 692796 (KHR), NatGrayErz (Fairy Tail), GonxKilluaxBiscuit (Hunter x Hunter) y otras parejas más que me pidan o se me ocurran (cualquier serie). (Todas separadas)

Capitulo 1: Por fin (692796)

Nota: Bueno tenía una pequeña fantasía de hacer un lemon trió *w* Aclaro que tendrá tanto yaoi como pareja heterosexual, solo por si las dudas.

Contexto: Todo transcurres después de que Tsunayoshi derrota a Deamon

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Por fin_ había terminado.

Estaban tan agotados luego de esa feroz batalla contra Deamon Speed todo había finalizado. Lo único bueno de todo eso era que Mukuro ahora estaba libre de Vendice, y Chrome había propuesto una pequeña fiesta al estilo Vongola para celebrar que todo había terminado y que su querido Mukuro-sama estaba libre.

Haru, Kyoko y Chrome organizaron la pequeña fiesta en el restauran del papa de Yamamoto, y como era de esperarse la tranquila fiesta termino siendo un nido de acción y gritos. Pese a eso todos la pasaron muy bien, y por todos me refiero a las chicas, los guardianes de Tsuna excepto Hibari (que por obvias razones no fue invitado) y Reborn.

Luego de cantar, comer una tonelada y tomar como nunca en su vida (que para muchos era cierto), todos fueron a casa. Todos excepto Tsunayoshi. Quien actualmente estaba acorralado contra una pared por Mukuro.

Boss, Rebon-san dijo que teníamos la noche a nuestra disposición- Dijo Chrome mientras sonreía de manera dulce

Hay que festejar Tsunayoshi…- Mukuro sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de Tsuna- Mi regreso…- Chrome se coloco al lado de Mukuro y este se corrió un poco quedando los dos _"cabeza de piña"_ acorralando al joven Vongola- Por fin los tres juntos…

Etto… M-Mañana t-tengo que-e-e entrenar con Rebon y… y… Debo tener energías- Exclamo lo ultimo mientras trataba de empujar a los jóvenes sin lograrlo – M-Mukuro… Chrome-chan…-

Tsunayoshi sonrió nervioso viendo esos ojos tan tétricos y lujuriosos de ambos jóvenes. ¡Se maldijo una y mil veces por tener una "pareja" tan extraña! Ya tenía suficiente cuando salía a una cita con Chrome y de golpe aparecía Mukuro, o cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo con Mukuro y Chrome aparecía inconsciente.

Ahora tenía que salir con ambos a la vez, seguro serian la _pareja_ más extraña del mundo. Ya se estaba imaginando ir por la calle de la mano con los dos y compartiendo besos con los dos. ¡Valla que era una extraña relación!

Pero volviendo al problema inicial. Actualmente Chrome tenía sus manos atrapadas con unas esposas hechas con ilusiones, mientras que Mukuro lo tomaba entre sus brazos y lo colocaba en su hombro como una bolsa de papas.

¡HIEEE!- Tsunayoshi intento escapar un par de veces pero con una mirada amenazadora de Chrome lo cayó y se dejo llevar.

Vamos a Kokuyo Land Mukuro-sama…- Chrome tomo la mano derecha de Mukuro y entrelazaron sus dedos. La mano derecha por que la izquierda estaba ocupada manoseando al pobre castaño sobre su hombro.

No, alquile una habitación de hotel no muy lejos de aquí. Estoy ansioso por tenerlos a los dos juntos.- Sonrió perversamente mientras salían del lugar ante la divertida mirada de Rebon – Ya quiero llegar Kufufufu-

Una vez dentro de la habitación del hotel Mukuro tiro a Tsuna sobre la cama sin mucho cuidado. Chrome quien seguía de la mano de Mukuro lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un lento y sensual beso. Mukuro sin siquiera dudarlo la tomo de la cintura correspondiendo el beso, lamiendo sus labios y moviendo sus labios con una maestría que solo Mukuro podía tener.

Chrome lo miro sonrojada, sacando una sonrisa ladeada a Mukuro. Este se saco su parche y el de Chrome, nuevamente compartieron un beso, pero este era más dulce y tierno. Cuando se detuvieron quedaron mirándose perdidos en sus ojos heterocromos, Chrome con las manos sobre el amplio pecho de Mukuro y este en la cintura de Chrome.

Todo esto ante la atenta Tsuna, quien por demás se estaba empezando a excitar. Miró sus manos apretadas por las cadenas de Chrome, intento sacárselas mientras ellos estaban ocupados pero no pudo. Las cadenas estaban muy bien hechas, si tan solo pudiera entrar en modo Hyper a voluntad.

Mientras Tsuna seguía regañando con las cadenas los dos jóvenes lo miraban divertido. Mukuro se desvaneció y apareció detrás de Tsunayoshi a la vez que Chrome se acercaba lentamente a la cama. Claro que Tsuna no los noto.

Intentas huir Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun…- Susurro sensualmente Mukuro en su oído haciendo sonrojar al castaño quien pego un salto mientras alzaba la vista

Que malo es Boss… Escapar mientras jugamos…- Chrome se subió sobre la cama de dos plazas lentamente, y comenzó a gatear hasta Tsuna quien se encontraba en el centro de la cama.

Hieee-

_Y por fin_ los dos _"cabeza de piña"_ atraparon a Tsuna.

Mientras Mukuro por la espalda susurraba cosas pervertidas y desabrochaba la ropa de Tsuna Chrome se estiro hacia adelante y comenzó a repartirle besos por todo el rostro y el cuello de Tsuna. Eran besos tan dulces e infantiles que hacían que este se relaje y deje hacer lo que sea. Ya desde hace tiempo los dos complotaban para hacerle cosas pervertidas al tímido castaño.

Las avilés manos de Mukuro acariciaban el torso de Tsuna mientras la linda y mojada lengua de Chrome de introducía en la boca de este. Tsuna obviamente correspondió el húmedo beso de Chrome, lamiendo delicadamente sus labios y jugando con su lengua, era algo vergonzoso admitirlo pero amaba los besos de lengua con Chrome.

Las manos de Mukuro apretaron sus pezones haciandolo saltar un respingo aun sin dejar de besar a Chrome. Se sentía tan bien, tan jodidamente bien.

Chrome corto el beso y se sentó sobre las piernas que ahora Tsunayoshi tenía estiradas, se inclino en el cuello del castaño y comenzó a repartir besos y hacer chupones, sacando suspiros por parte de este. Luego las pequeñas manos de Chrome fueron en busca de Mukuro y se colaron en su pantalón, claro que este facilito la tarea pegándose a Tsuna y acariciando sus pezones ya erectos.

Ah… Se siente bien Negi…- Susurraba entre jadeos une muy excitado Mukuro mientras la pequeña lo masturbaba, y este tomando su ejemplo metió una de sus manos en el pantalón de Tsuna.

Ahh! Mukuro… Chrome-chan…- Comenzó a gemir auditablemente, mientras ambos acariciaban cada parte de su cuerpo. El no podía hacer nada, estaba esposado y le apenaba mucho tomar la iniciativa.

Chrome se separo al igual que Mukuro, Tsuna quien tenía sus ojos cerrados por la excitación se sorprendió y trato de entender la situación. Pero antes que algo se le cruzara por la mente ya estaba atrapado por una nueva ilusión.

Las esposas se transformaron en cadenas y termino recostado y atrapado contra el respaldo de la cama. Ambos ilusionistas estaban ahora con un exótico disfraz. Chrome tenía un traje negro ajustado a su delgada cintura, con un gran escote luciendo sus pequeños y apresables pechos. Traía unas botas negras y un látigo en la mano. Mukuro por su parte ahora vestía como un policía, solo que su uniforme estaba abierto dejando ver su bien marcado cuerpo.

La chica de cabellos mirados fue la primera en "atacar", de una manera sensual y provocadora se subió a gatas sobre Tsunayoshi. Coloco ambas piernas a los costados de este y se sentó en su regazo, luego estiro sus brazos y presiono su pecho contra el cuerpo de Tsuna quien estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Vamos a jugar Boss…- Susurro mientras repartía besos por todo su cuello. – Estamos difíciles Boss, no te veo muy excitado…- La dulce y sexy voz de Chrome inundo su canal auditivo- Mukuro-sama…-

Por supuesto Nagi…-

Chorme se corrió un poco así Tsuna podía ver mejor, como Mukuro comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón a su lado. La joven comenzó a refregar su trasero contra el miembro de Tsuna y Mukuro comenzó a masturbarse frente a este, soltando esos jadeos tan condenadamente sexy y poniendo ese rostro tan atractivo.

Tsuna ya estaba más que encendido.

Pero todo termino tan pronto unas cadenas iguales a las de Tsuna atraparon a Chrome a su lado. Los dos jóvenes estaba atrapados contra el respaldo de la cama, mirando como el "policía" se colocaba en medio de ellos sonriendo con perversión.

Me toca castigarlos.

Pero Chrome no quería. Ella era tan dominante como Mukuro. Era algo bueno tener a ese "uke" de Tsuna como pareja. Con sus ilusiones Chrome logro escapar de Mukuro, probablemente porque este estaba más interesado en despojar de sus ropas a Tsuna, quien actualmente solo tenía un bóxer de frutillas puesto.

Mukuro se coloco sobre Tsuna con ambas piernas a su costado, este solo cerró los ojos muy sonrojado, tentando aun más a Mukuro quien siquiera dudarlo se lanzo sobre los labios de este. Era un beso violento y sensual, las lenguas se entrelazaban, la saliva se compartía y los labios de movían con ferocidad y deseo. Sentía como las grandes manos de Mukuro tocaban sus pezones nuevamente y comenzaban a recorrer su torso.

Chrome ahora ya libre se coloco detrás de Mukuro y comenzó a repartirle besos sobre su cuello a la vez que metía sus manos nuevamente en ese grueso y grande pene. Masajeándolo desde la base hacia arriba y abajo, apretándolo y tocando cada zona sensible, jugando con sus bolas y apretando la punta.

Mukuro no se detuvo de tocar y manosear a Tsunayoshi, todo lo contrario, a penas sintió como Chrome comenzaba a jugar con el decidió meter su mano bajo el bóxer de Tsuna y masajearlo lentamente. Este gemía con una sensualidad, provocando aun más a los ilusionistas, quienes inconscientemente aceleraron el paso de la masturbación.

Pero no… No querían correrse así. Cualquiera ya lo hubiese hecho pero tenían la suficiente experiencia para saber que era mejor esperar. Las cadenas liberaron a Tsuna y los dos ilusionistas desaparecieron la ilusión de sus ropas.

Tsuna apoyo su espalda contra la pared viendo como los dos guardianes de la niebla se paraban en la cama y comenzaban a quitarse la ropa sensualmente. Chrome bajo lentamente sus mifalda dejando ver sus Vargas color rosado muy ajustadas, luego desabrocho su chaleco verde y lo revoleo, mostrando su corpiño del mismo color. Mukuro por su parte se saco lentamente la parte de arriba, dando un muy sensual estriptis, modelando su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo, presumiendo sus músculos y abdominales. Luego se quito el pantalón junto con los bóxer al mismo tiempo. Tsuna no pudo evitar llevar su vista al grueso miembro de Mukuro, y luego claro a los pechos de Chrome.

Su miembro a tenia el liquido del pre-semen y quería que de una vez por todas terminase la tortura de esos dos ilusionistas. Chrome se puso de espaldas y Mukuro desabrocho su corpiño, luego se lo saco lentamente, claro que Mukuro aprovecho para apretarlos y masajearlos desde arriba hacia abajo. Chrome soltó un suspiro de placer, mientras terminaba de quitarse la varga.

Con una tierna y tímida sonrisa alejo a Mukuro y se acerco a Tsunayoshi. Le fue bajando con cuidado los bóxer, y simultáneamente Mukuro de acerco a Tsuna con una botella sobre su mano y un condón.

Listo Tsunayoshi-Kun…- Sonrió perversamente mientras el castaño asentía avergonzado

¿Cómo lo haremos Mukuro-sama?- Pregunto inocentemente Chrome- Cuando estoy con Boss y usted es más fácil, pero ahora no se qué hacer…-

Los mismo… Yo penetrare a Tsunayoshi y el a ti, Negi…-

Hai.-

Mukuro se acomodo sobre Tsuna y le dio un par de besos sobre sus labios, luego tomo el condón y se lo puso al castaño, quien se sobresalto y soltó un pequeño gemido. Luego se acerco al cuello de este y dejo otro chupón.

Tsunayoshi se coloco en cuatro sobre Chrome y Mukuro detrás de Tsuna. Casi simultáneamente un dedo ingreso en Chrome y Tsuna, ambos se sintieron incómodos ante esto, pero lo resistieron. Mukuro coloco un poco mas de lubricante sobre la entrada de Tsuna, Chrome no lo necesitaba ya que como mujer tenía un lubricante natural.

Luego metieron el segundo dedo, a Tsuna le dolió un poco, pero más que nada era incomodidad. Chrome no lo sintió tan mal, sentía algo molesto dentro de ella, pero que a la vez quería que llegara más profundo, quería que llegase mas lejos de lo que estaba. Y por fin llego el tercer dedo. Este dolió, pero la costumbre impidió que sea insoportable, era un dolor sencillo y simple.

Tsuna fue el primero en penetrar a Chrome, esta sentía como el miembro de su amado Boss entraba en ella, se sentía cálido y apretado. Ambos soltaron un excitante gemido, sus rostros estaban rojos a mas no dar e impregnados con sudor.

Mukuro sin querer esperar mas también penetro a Tsunayoshi y soltó un fuerte jadeo. Los dos hombres se quedaron quietos, esperando a que sus compañeros se acostumbres. Por suerte no tuvieron que esperar tanto, el vaivén que comenzó al cavo de unos instantes.

Mukuro penetraba a Tsuna son compasión, mientras acariciaba sus pezones y lamia su nuca. Se sentía tan bien, era tan apretado y cálido, sin poder evitarlo tomo un ritmo violento y fuerte, pegándole cada vez más fuerte a su próstata.

Chrome sentía ese increíble placer de tener a Tsuna dentro de ella, ese miembro que tocaba cada vez con más maestría su punto G, sacándole sonoros gemidos y jadeos. Dejándola bañada con sudor y placer.

Y por ultimo Tsuna, quien estaba en el paraíso. Sentir a Mukuro dentro de él, haciéndolo gritar de placer mientras penetraba a Chrome, complaciendo como nunca a su cuerpo entero, sintiendo como el cálido interior de la chica lo llenaba de placer y el miembro de Mukuro profanaba todo su interior. ¡Cómo no sentirse en el paraíso!

Las embestidas era cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, con un último grito por parte de los tres se terminaron. Mukuro salió del interior de Tsuna y se recostó al lado derecho de Chrome, Tsuna imito su acción pero tirándose sobre Mukuro.

_Por fin_ pudimos estar los tres juntos…- Suspiro muy alegra Chrome. Tsuna se acomodo un poco y se saco el condón repleto de semen. Si bien no podría dejarla embarazada (ya que Chrome tomaba pastillas) no le gustaba arriesgarse y mucho menos mancharla con semen.

Si…- Susurro Tsuna

El castaño se acomodo en el pecho de Mukuro quien lo atrajo con su brazo, Chrome acomodo su cabeza sobre el brazo izquierdo de Tsuna. Con sus últimas energías se taparon y quedaron dormidos…

Si bien para Tsuna ahora todo era mucho más complicado (en especial las citas de tres, con besos de tres en público y miradas muy incomodas), este estaba tan alegre que _por fin_ sus dos amados puedan estar con él.

_**Por fin estaban juntos. **_


End file.
